Kamu Aja Yang Duluan!
by Yamanai Yuki59
Summary: Naruto masih ragu, apakah Hinata jatuh cinta sama dia? Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, Hinata udah ngebet banget pingin jadian sama Naruto. Lalu, apakah mereka berdua bakal jadian? /AU, Ooc, ada JB nongol bentar, DLDR. Fic comeback :


**Kamu Aja Yang Duluan! **by **Uchiharani59**

**Disclaimer : **Masako alias Masashi Koshimoto *gampar*

**Warning :** AU, Ooc the most, typo(s), gaje, bukan konsumsi umum *lo kira film blue?*, NO BASHING PURPOSE, bahasa tidak baku, dll

**Pair : **Hinata Naruto

**Genre :** Humor & Romance

**Summary : **Naruto masih ragu, apa bener Hinata jatuh cinta sama dia? Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, Hinata udah ngebet banget pingin jadian sama Naruto. Apakah mereka berdua bakal jadian? So let's find out! *so english loe*

**humorlagihumorlagi**

"Hiiaaaaath!"

BRAK!

Sebuah kayu berukuran sekitar 30 cm yang berada diantara dua penyangga itu pun terpental dan patah menjadi dua. Sang gadis yang mematahkan kayu itu pun nampak bercucuran keringat dan bibirnya terlihat pucat pasi. Ia masih enggan untuk merubah posisinya membungkuk menghadap kedua penyangga sambil tangannya terjulur lurus. Giginya bergelutuk, napasnya tak beraturan, dan raut wajahnya berantakan.

Sedetik kemudian.

"Uaadaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuwwww! Dasar Neji baka! Ini kayu beneran, bukan kayu bo'ongan kayak di OVJ!" Tanpa disuruh, Hinata langsung aja teriak sejadinya sambil memegangi pergelangan tanganya yang sekarang senasib sama kayu yang dia pukul barusan. Patah jadi dua.

Lagian mau aja dikibulin sama Neji yang terkenal licik ntu. Asal tau aja, biar loe, ia loe yang namanya Hinata! Biar loe mukul seribu kayu yang entah itu asli kayu atau gabus, tetep aja Naruto gak tau kalau lo naksir berat ama dia. Loe sih salah, jatuh cinta sama orang yang gak peka!

"Trus gue harus gimana?" Belum kering air mata Hinata karena menangisi tangannya yang babak belur, sekarang malah dimarah-marahi sama sahabatnya sendiri.

"Makanya, jadi gue dong! Punya pacar kayak Sasuke, udah keren, baik, cakep, sayang anak kecil, rajin sholat, pandai mengaji pula. Kyaaaa…" Bukannya ngasih saran atau semangat buat sahabatnya, Sakura malah asik ngomongin tentang yayangnya. Gak tau apa Sasuke dirumah ampir mati gara-gara keselek baso raksasa, lagian Sasuke makan gak bagi-bagi sih!

"Hiks! Hiks! Hiks! Narutuoooow…..!"

"Yah, jangan nangis dongg Hinata! Nang ning ning nang ning gung~~"

PLOK!

"Loe pikir gue bayi?" Sungut Hinata kesel.

"Kali aja loe digituin bisa diem!" Dan Sakura pun memble sambil mengelus pipinya yang abses alias bengkak. Rasain loe! XD

"Jadi gue harus bagaimana wahai forehead berdada rata?" Hinata kontan menutup mulutnya, ternyata amarah memang bisa membuat orang berkata jujur!

"Gak masalah loe ngatain gue forehead berdada rata, gue gak marah kok," Hinata pun tersenyum lebar. "Karena gue percaya, loe cuma becanda kan Hinata Hyuga binti Hiashi Hyuga?" Hinata mengangguk-ngangguk setuju. "Maka dari itu, selaku sahabat yang baik dan tak mengenal kemunafikan, gue mau ngasih saran ke Elo!" Hinata bertepuk kaki dengan all out-nya, ya loe bisa nebak lah kenapa Hinata bisa begitu. "Nah.. Hinata…sarannya," Sakura menggantungkan ucapannya, sedang Hinata menunggu dengan tak sabarnya. "Nah.. sarannya-

.

.

.

gue gak tau!"

Demi sexy, free and single-nya SuJu, Hinata hari ini bener-bener dongkol sangat. Udah dibohongi sama kakak sendiri, dibegoin sama sahabat sendiri, di PHP-in juga lagi sama gebetan! #eak #eak #eak

"Sakit ditangan gue gak seberapa kalau dibandingin sama sakit atinya gueee!" Sebuah kerikil tak berdosa melayang kayang begitu aja setelah ditendang sama kaki jenjang Hinata.

Ditempat lain.

"Kyaaaaa…. Justin Bieber di Konoha! Hinata mana? Hinata mana?" Seru Tenten ditengah ramainya para biliebers. "Aduh gila, leher gue sampe pegel begini si Hinata gak nongol-nongol juga!" Makanya Tenten, kalau Hinata mau didepan batang hidung lo sekarang juga, seenggaknya lu telpon atau mention twitter Hinata pasti dibales!

"Ah itu Hinata! HINATAAAAAA!" Dan orang-orang yang berada disekitar Tenten pun tuli mendadak.

Hinata sontak kaget dan mencari sumber suara yang memanggil namanya, "Sumpah, tu orang malu-maluin gue banget!"

Plak! Aduh, bahu Hinata ditimpuk!

"Akhirnya ketemu juga, gue cari-carin loe!" Fitnah itu.

"Kenapa sih, ah?" Hinata pasti gak bisa lepas dari kata 'ah', selalu mendesah!

"Ada Justin Bieber, Hinataaaa…" Buat para reader, author cuma mau ngasih tau kalau Hinata itu nge-pens banget sama si JB. Belum tau? Baca dulu dong fic author yang 'Just A Dream' *Huuuuu! Promosi*

"Halaaah! Bodo amat gue," Hinata lalu meninggalkan Tenten dengan sejuta pertanyaan dibenak Tenten, "Hinata mantan bilieber?"

Dan dipanggung, Justin yang lagi asik dance mendadak diam terpaku. Rupanya dia terpesona oleh kecantikan Hinata, mungkinkah Hinata itu perpaduan antara Selena Gomez dan Jasmin Villegas? Mustahil! Darimana coba?

Justin pun bergegas nemuin krunya dan bertanya, "Hey, who's that chick?" Tanya Justin sambil menunjuk kearah Hinata. Si kru pun mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tau. Namun Justin tak menyerah, tanpa pandang bulu Justin bertanya pada seorang tukang kabel yang ternyata adalah…. NARUTO!

"Hey, do you know that girl?" Naruto pun mengikuti kemana arah tangan Justin menunjuk, begitu yang diliat ternyata Hinata, dia kaget banget. Sontak Naruto melotot dan berkata, "Eh bule, itu gebetan gue! Kecengan gue alias girlpren gue! Yu no? yu no?" Semprot Naruto kemuka Justin, "Hey dude, what are you talking about?" Kata Justin sambil mengelap wajahnya yang basah.

"Halaaah! Nama gue Naruto, bukan dude! Udah, gue berenti kerja!" Naruto pun ninggalin backstage dan ngacir nyusul Hinata. Takut kecengannya diembat Justin, pemirsaah!

"Hi-Hinata," Kemana Naruto yang ceplas-ceplos? Kok sekarang adanya aziz gagap?

"Eh Na-Na-Naruto rupanya," Kirain beneran aziz gagap kata Hinata dalem ati.

Diam sejenak dibawah pohon lombok.

"Ano!" Tiba-tiba Naruto dan Hinata ngomong barengan, yaampun, kayak dipilem-pilem aje!

"E-eh, ka-kamu aja duluan Naruto!" Perintah Hinata malu-malu.

"Ledies first!" Balas Naruto.

"Kamu Naruto!"

"Kamu Hinata~~"

"Kamu aja yang duluan!"

"Kamu aja yang duluan~~"

Hinata udah jengkel banget, siku-siku empat biji pun muncul dipelipisnya (bukan pipis ya).

"Naruto aku kecewa banget sama kamu. Kamu mainin perasaan akuh!" Jengkel Hinata pun sirna dan hanya ada kekecewaan yang bersarang dibenaknya sekarang.

"Hi-Hinata maaf, tadi aku cuma bercanda," Hayuk Naruto.. Hinata-nya nangis! Hayuuuukk siapaa~~ *author bego*

"Yaudah, berarti kamu duluan yang ngomong! Tadi Naruto mau ngomong apa?" Naruto membiru, tentu saja gugup. Yang mau dia omongin kan sesuatu yang menyangkut perasaan!

"A-aku mau bilang kalau a-aku, suka dan cinta sama kamu Hinata," Oh tidak, cepat cari air untuk memadamkan api yang ada dipipi Naruto!

"Naruto, a-apa itu benar? Kamu bener-bener suka dan cinta sama aku?" Tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Ia. Hinata?" Panggil Naruto, Hinatapun menoleh kearah Naruto. "Apa kamu mau jadi pacarku?" Gimana ya ekspresi Hinata, dia itu seneng iya, jengkel juga iya. Naruto yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Hinata pun tertunduk lesu, "Kamu pantas marah sama aku Hinata, karena aku sudah bikin kamu menunggu lama, ia kan Hinata?"

"GR! Siapa juga yang marah sama Naruto,"

"Trus, wajahmu yang kelihatan marah begitu apa kurang jelas?"

"Eh? I-ia sih, tapi aku cuma sebel sama Naruto. Lagian kenapa lama banget sih nembaknya?" Hinata emang cewek yang baek, coba kalau author jadi Hinata, habis tuh si Naruto!

"I-itu karena, aku baru beraninya sekarang Hinata! Hahahahah.." Naruto ketawa garing banget, dengan tidak lupa melakukan aksi menggaruk-garuk kepala yang kagak gatal.

"Hihihi.. padahal aku sudah lama sekali naksir sama Naruto," Naruto tersenyum hambar. "Tapi tidak apa-apa, karena ternyata Naruto juga suka sama Hinata. Dan itu udah sukses bikin Hinata seneeeeeeeeng banget!"

"Sou ka?"

"Ehm! Hinata sayang sama Naruto!" Aye!

Mendengar pengakuan sayang dari Hinata membuat pipi Naruto merah bak warna kelopak bunga mawar. Bukan cuma pipi yang merona, perutnya juga terasa seperti ada ratusan kupu-kupu yang memenuhinya. Huaaa… rasanya Naruto dibuat melayang keangkasa oleh Hinata!

"Hinata~"

"Naruto~"

Keduanya pun sudah siap buat menyatukan kedua indra pengecap mereka, namun ketika jarak semakin menipis seo-

"HINATTAAAAAA! CUCIAN BELUM DICUCI, RUMAH BELUM DISAPU MALAH ASIK MOJOKK SAMA NARUTOO!"

Memang susah ya pemirsa kalau punya bapak kayak Hiashi, dan saya selaku author tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan Hinata maupun Naruto. Ya, tapi ada kabar baiknya juga sih, yaitu Hinata dan Naruto akhirnya berpacaran. Mungkin sedikit tips buat Hinata, kalau mau nge-date sama Naruto sebelumnya harus dipastikan kalau pekerjaan rumah sudah selesai apa belom. Yasudahlah, seiring dengan Hinata yang akhirnya pacaran sama Naruto, maka cerita fic ini pun berakhir dengan sendirinya. Akhir kata, salam Super Junior.

**Owari**

A/N : Aduuuh.. apa pula fic ini? Saia jadi stres sendiri -_-". Semua chara bener-bener ooc sekali, habis kalau gak ooc gak seru*author berlindung*. Si Justin juga sempet nongol sebentar di fic ini, yaa just for fun ajalah! Nah jadi, mau kritik, konkrit, saran, flame, atau upah(?) silakan kirim sesuka readers ke kolom review dibawah fic ini. Jaaaa~~ *lambai-lambai*


End file.
